Juntos por siempre
by Yui Tori
Summary: Bueno es mi primer Dylan x Mark... Tenía terror a vivir solo por siempre, y al final, debió de vivir con el por el resto de sus días, compartiendo en el mundo de los muertos.


**Tori: HOLA! aqui estoy con un One-shot!**

**Naoko: dedicado a mi buena amiga Inu-chan!**

**Sachiko:... mmm me gusta! como quedo...**

**Juntos por la eternidad.**

Dylan, era el chico más seguro de sí mismo que podía haber. Era tremendamente orgulloso, y cuando algo lo abatía, razonaba como podía en su mente para eliminar el obstáculo. Tenía suerte con las mujeres, estaba contento con su apariencia, lo juzgaban de tener un buen intelecto...

Pero en verdad, por dentro él era infeliz. Por dentro, había una enorme falta de cariño desde su niñez. Dylan nunca sintió la magia de los abrazos, ni cosas parecidas. En incontables oportunidades, pudo haber estado cerca de sentir el amor, pero debido a su falta de experiencia, no había resultado. A Dylan le atormentaba ser así por dentro, y se refugiaba tras su orgullo y su crisálida protectora.

Pero también debemos mencionar, que Dylan tenía una relación en línea, con un amigo que fue muy pero muy cercano para él. Mark lo trataba tan bien, y le brindaba todo el cariño que nunca tuvo, además con el paso del tiempo fueron encontrándose cosa, cualidades, gustos, sentimientos que nunca antes habían sentido por otra persona en particular. Pero desgraciadamente, la distancia los separaba. Mark le dijo a Dylan, que en unos meses más, vendría a visitarlo. Dylan siempre vivió con esta esperanza, y no había día en que no recordara la promesa de su "amigo". Pero una tarde en que los zorzales se posaron a cantar sobre el marco de su ventana, Dylan se contactó con su más que amigo a través de la computadora. De la nada salió el tema del viaje, y él le dijo que no podría venir a reunirse con él. Dylan sintió como se congelaba por dentro, y perdía todas las esperanzas. Si ella no habría de venir en estos meses, seguramente jamás vendría. Dylan sintió deseos de alejarlo de sí, pues era lo mejor. Pero lo amaba demasiado, por lo que decidió alejarse de sí mismo.

Y aquí fue como comenzó su pesadilla.

Un día después de que decidiera hundirse en el abismo de la nada… Caminó toda la tarde, mientras el sol se escondía tras el horizonte. La noche cayó, pero no se sintió con ganas de volver a su casa, donde yacía el recuerdo de su desilusión. Llegó hasta el cementerio, y queriéndose hacer daño, entró a ese lugar triste, sepultado en miles de almas condenadas a vagar por el resto de la eternidad. Cuando recorrió gran parte del cementerio, dando vuelta tras vuelta, divisó una tumba que estaba abierta. Ante su estupor, contempló como la inscripción de su tumba no era otra que el nombre de su querido y único amor. ¿Coincidencia? pensó.  
>Ingresó a la tumba, y en el centro de ésta, contempló a su amado, de pie en el centro, con su cuerpo desgastado, y se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Dylan.<p>

-siempre estaría con tigo-le susurro Mark al oído.

Dylan en negación total, respondió que eso era una mentira inmensa, y que nunca llegarían a estar juntos. Mark respondió que si habría de ser así, y Dylan sin querer oír más, se despegó de sus brazos y se largó a correr por un profundo pasillo que había aparecido recién, como si su mente fuera construyendo lo que veía. A medida que corría y corría, con desesperación, negaba que estuviera algún día con él. Pensó que estaría solo por toda la eternidad, y fue allí cuando la vida comenzó a mover las piezas, y le mostró su impactante jugada final. Dylan pensó que era su destino la soledad, cuando los brazos de su amado emergieron de entre la muralla, tomándolo prisionero. Entonces la voz de él le dijo, que tal como había dicho el, si habrían de estar juntos por siempre. Ahora Dylan debió de vivir en la eternidad junto con su amado, debido a que las cosas no le salieron como esperó.

El motivo de la muerte de Mark fue que en un accidente de tránsito término siendo atropellado por un conductor indecente; fue hospitalizado, y aunque su cuerpo estuviera desgarrado y con poca energía vital pidió una laptop para avisarle a su amado.

Tenía terror a vivir solo por siempre, y al final, debió de vivir con el por el resto de sus días, compartiendo en el mundo de los muertos.

**Tori: bueno esto es el final!**

**Sachiko:... comenten o si no!**

**Naoko:... Sachiko las ira a asustar a media noche!**


End file.
